This work focuses on the development of a reagent to be used in sequencing peptides from the carboxyl end, and should prove complementary to the Edman Reagent. In addition, the reagent should have utility in assisting sequencers in obtaining overlapping tryptic peptides, and is envisioned to have significant use in carboxyl group modification.